1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for changing a position of a container lid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for changing the position of a container lid during transport from a horizontal position on a transport device into an upright position in a transport segment, or vice versa. The container lids can be in a punched or in a rolled configuration, and can be provided with lugs or screw threads. Blanks serving in the production of container lids can also have their position changed from a horizontal to an upright position. Although lids are typically circular, the present invention is intended to able to change the position of a non-circular lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
During rubberization or lining, that is, the application of a sealant to the inside of a lid, the lid lays on its outside surface on a flat receptacle, i.e., its inside surface, is oriented upwardly. The lid leaves the lining station or machine in this position.
In modern drying furnaces, lids are transported through a drying segment in series in an upright, parallel position, that is, the main plane of the lid is oriented perpendicular to the direction the lids are being transported by a transport segment and thus rotated by 90.degree. with respect to their flat position. The transfer of the lids from their flat position on a transport plane into the upright position which is oriented perpendicular to the plane of the transport plane in the transport segment is referred to as righting.
All previously-known devices for righting can lids halt a lid which is being transported in a horizontal position, more or less abruptly, by using a stop and forcing the lid into a vertical position by using magnet wheels, bristled wheels or free fall, possibly supported by magnetic force, compressed air or vacuum. Risks are high that the mass of the freshly-applied rubber or sealant, due to its viscosity and the sudden stopping and deflection of the lid, shifts on, or even exits the lid.